Droide astromecánico serie R2/Leyendas
El droide astromecánico serie R2 era un modelo de droide astromecánico producido por Industrias Automaton, y su éxito nunca fue igualado en la historia de Industrias Automaton. Una combinación de un excelente diseño, marketing de alta calidad, y un buen momento hizo de este droide astromecánico uno de los más buscados en la historia, y uno de las pocas series de astromecánicos que se seguía fabricando décadas después de su diseño. El prototipo de la serie fue R2-0. La línea tuvo tanto éxito, incluso cuando Mechtech Ilustrado le dio una crítica positiva por su versatilidad,''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', p. 112 que el Imperio Galáctico más tarde se atribuiría el diseño. El costo promedio de una unidad R2 era de unos 4245 créditos de la República. Funciones thumb|180px|left|Esquemas técnicos de una unidad R2 en un anuncio de [[Industrias Automaton/Leyendas|Industrias Automaton.]] Al igual que sus predecesores, el R2 fue diseñado para trabajar en y alrededor de naves espaciales como una unidad de diagnóstico y reparación. Pero a diferencia de la torpe serie R1, estos droides estaban hechos especialmente para encajar en las ranuras para droides astromecánicos de los cazas estelares. La popularidad del droide era igual a los deportistas de combate de la República Galáctica para el público en general. Al conectarse a un caza estelar T-65 Ala-X, un Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis, o cazas estelares similares, el R2 controlaba la ejecución del vuelo, determinaba lugares con precisión, corregía problemas técnicos, realzaba la gestión de la energía y la optimización de los sistemas a bordo. Su biblioteca ROM tenía diseños de referencia y reparación para más de setecientos modelos de naves estelares para garantizar que pudiera realizar sus funciones en el trabajo de reparación, con su computadora interna Intellex IV escaneando archivos técnicos en búsqueda de problemas potenciales, así como encontrando patrones de datos o códigos de depuración de computadora, lo que le permite realizar más de 10.000 operaciones MPF por segundo. La unidad podría almacenar hasta diez conjuntos de coordenadas de vectores hiperespaciales en la RAM de su búfer de astronavegación (lo que permite que incluso las naves con computadoras de navegación limitadas realizaran más saltos hiperespaciales, actuando también como respaldo en caso de mal funcionamiento de la computadora de navegación), y muchas unidades tenían la inteligencia y experiencia necesarias para realizar el arranque de motores y pre-rodaje de vuelo. El R2 operaba sin problemas en el vacío del espacio interestelar. Las unidades R2 fueron equipadas con un modo de grabación holográfica.Star Wars (radio) Componentes 180px|thumb|left|Las muchas modificaciones de [[R2-D2/Leyendas|R2-D2.]] El centro del éxito de estos droides puede ser atribuido a sus computadoras Intellex IV, que presentaban 700 configuraciones diferentes para naves estelares. Su paquete de sensores era igualmente impresionante, con un transceptor de espectro completo e indicadores electromagnéticos, de calor, de movimiento, y de formas de vida. El droide también tenía un video sensor completamente maniobrable, desplegado desde su cabeza abovedada, permitiendo inspeccionar espacios cerrados o mirar sobre obstáculos. La carcasa exterior del droide ocultaba una serie de herramientas bajo su cubierta de duracero racionalizada. Cada R2 venía equipado de la fábrica con dos brazos manipuladores, un soldador de arco eléctrico, sierras circulares, proyector/grabador holográfico, compartimiento interno de carga, y un extinguidor de fuego para usos generales. Industrias Automaton, tomando ejemplo de los astilleros de naves corellianas, creo los droides para que fueran fácilmente actualizables y modificables. La compañía ofrecía una variedad de paquetes de posventa, pero los propietarios laboriosos también lograron equipar a los R2 con ciertos elementos eclécticos como propulsores hélices subacuáticas, punteras láser, propulsores de reacción, lapas a sensor remoto y balsas salvavidas inflables. Esta adaptabilidad hizo a las unidades R2 particularmente populares entre los cabezas de la tecnología, que a menudo competían para ver quién podía equipar al droide más ecléctico. 175px|thumb|right|Las unidades R2 podían interactuar directamente con los [[Caza estelar/Leyendas|cazas estelares a través de conectores grandes, como en un Eta-2.]] IA pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo en el diseño de la matriz de personalidad de la serie R2. El droide era servicial, rápido, y sincero. Si el droide no era sometido a borrados de memoria periódicos, podía desarrollar una disposición terca y auto-dependiente. Sin embargo, muchos usuarios preferían un droide dispuesto a ofrecer cándidas segundas opiniones. Los pilotos de cazas estelares tendían a desarrollar un fuerte lazó con sus droides astromecánicos, volando en todas sus misiones con un droide en particular, y se oponían enérgicamente a los borrados de memoria que sus contrapartes recibían regularmente en algunas unidades. Al menos en el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, las compras de unidades R2 llegaban con una garantía de tres años, una línea directa de soporte al usuario, IA de calidad, varios precios asequibles y financiamiento de distribuidores. R2-D2 La unidad R2 más famosa de la historia era R2-D2. Participó en numerosas batallas, tanto en las Guerras Clon como en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue R2-D2 quien ayudó a entregar los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la rebelión, lo que permite su victoria en la Batalla de Yavin, y transmitió un mensaje de la Princesa Leia a Obi-Wan Kenobi, lo que causó que Luke Skywalker dejara Tatooine y pasara a convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. Desde que el droide llamó la atención del público poco después de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, a pesar de haber jugado un papel importante en muchos eventos anteriores, las ventas mostraron su mayor aumento desde el lanzamiento de la serie. IA resistió la tentación de presentar las heroicidades de Artoo-Detoo en sus anuncios de la HoloNet lanzados después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico por temor a alimentar a los líderes de la Nueva República. Apariciones *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *"End Game" *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' * *''Luke's Fate'' *''Death Star'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' * * *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Cacería Humana en Tatooine'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Black Ice'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''A Matter of Monsters!'' *''Pursuit among the Ruins!'' *''Do You Know What Your Children Are?'' *''Caverns of Mystery!'' *''The Keeper's Secret!'' *''The Final Fury!'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Snow Demons!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Snow Fury!'' *''The Ice Worm Cometh!'' *''Showdown'' *''Pursuit!'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Gambler's World'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' coómic *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela * *The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' videojuego *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *"A Forest Apart" *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Firestorm'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Crisis de la Flota Negra'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' series *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' * * * * }} Fuentes * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * * * *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Segunda Edición *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' línea de juguetes *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * *Star Wars: Power of the Jedi *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Modelos de droides astromecánicos serie R2 Categoría:Droides astromecánicos serie R2 Categoría:Productos de Industrias Automaton